


The Birthday Show

by ausfil



Category: Westlife
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Bottoming from the Top, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chair Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shnicky - Freeform, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Voyeurism, self-fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausfil/pseuds/ausfil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nicky's birthday and Shane has a special show planned, just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Show

“Surprise!”

Shane jumped out of nowhere when Nicky walked through the door, making him jump then break into a series of chuckles.

“Jesus, you scared me!”

“Happy birthday, babe.” Shane whispered and kissed Nicky on the cheek. “And guess what? I have something planned _just_ for you.”

“What is it?” Nicky’s eyes twinkled with excitement.

Shane simply smirked, pulling out a blindfold from his back pocket and covering the boy’s eyes without any words.

“What’s going on?” Nicky blinked underneath the fabric. He felt Shane’s hands clasp over his, dragging him for a short distance. “Shay?”

“Shhh. Just trust me.”

Shane nudged Nicky and told him to sit down on the chair behind him, which he did. Nicky let go of all the tenseness in his body and just let Shane do whatever he wanted to do. The younger lad pulled both of Nicky’s arms behind the back of the chair and handcuffed them together.

“Oh my god.” Nicky whispered as an inevitable and excited smile sneaked upon his lips. “What are you doing with me?” Shane didn’t reply but Nicky heard fabric hissing. Probably Shane taking his clothes off. This was followed by sounds of… plastic? Metal? He couldn’t tell but fuck, he was thrilled.

“Okay, you ready?” Nicky nodded and Shane undid the blindfold, displaying a cheeky smile.

“Holy… shit… Shane.” Nicky scanned his boyfriend’s naked body up and down, failing to hide his excitement. Well, not that he was intending to.

“Happy fucking birthday.” Shane growled, his voice a little rougher than before, and brushed his lips against Nicky’s before sitting down on the floor, his back leaning on the couch and knees bent.

Nicky swallowed hard. His mouth suddenly felt dry at the sight of Shane’s tantalising hole displayed in front of him.

And then Shane licked his pink lips, stuffed a finger inside himself.

Oh fuck.

Nicky felt his breath hitch and shifted uncomfortably in the stiff chair but being confined by the handcuffs, he couldn’t go and shove his own fingers in. He just watched Shane fingerfuck himself, those pretty lips parting as little moans escaped. Very obscene moans that shot directly towards Nicky’s twitching cock.

Shane shoved another finger inside and the rapture was reflected in his facial expression. At the same time, Shane never broke eye contact with Nicky for a second, making him whimper and wriggle in his seat. Hearing the handcuffs rattle, Shane smirked and Nicky was busy trying to look at a thousand things at once…

The way Shane’s lips cracked into a sexy, mischievous grin as his eyelids fluttered in ecstasy. The way Shane’s chest bobbed through his fastening breath. The way Shane’s fingers rolled within and worked their marvellous magic. The way Shane slid a third digit in and his back arched, adjusting to the stretch.

“That’s it... Shove it in deeper.”

Nicky wanted to touch himself so bad. _So_ bad. Fucking handcuffs. But this was exactly what Shane wanted; Nicky feeling so aroused, desperate and helpless with that heightened look of raw lust in his blue eyes. Shane hauled out his fingers and reached for a steel vibrator. He heard his boyfriend gasp as he lubed it up.

“Wanna see it?” Shane raised a cheeky eyebrow.

“Yes. God, yes.” Nicky voice was urgent. His throat was drier than it ever has been.

Shane matched the tip of the toy to his entrance before pushing it in in a quick motion, throwing his head back as the pleasurable coldness spread inside of him. He let out loud whimpers and hit the ‘up’ button on the remote, accelerating the vibration level. Going into a deeper state of ecstasy.

“Oh Nicky…” Shane moaned and lifted his head again, meeting Nicky’s fiery gaze. He repeated his boyfriend’s name over and over again in a croaky voice which seemed to make the bound lad even more prurient. Shane’s loud and erotic cries beat the sound of the vibrator, and eventually made Nicky so hard. The rattling of the handcuff chain came more frequent, as did Nicky’s whines.

“Fuck, you’re dirty.” Nicky licked his lips.

Watching Shane thrust the vibrator deeper into himself with one hand and stroke his own length with the other, Nicky thought that he could almost faint. It was all too much to take in at the one time and with only two eyes. Too much vulgarity, too much energy, too much lust… too much _beauty_.

It was fucking _beautiful_.

No other word would explain it better. Shane’s aroused face was always Nicky’s favourite thing to look at. It was just the best birthday present that he could have gotten.

“I… I wanna fuck you. Need to fuck you. Please?” Nicky huffed.

Shane smirked and pulled the vibrator out before crawling towards Nicky and kneeling down in front of him, teasing and kissing the head of Nicky’s throbbing member. “Anything the birthday boy wants.” He stood up and rolled a condom onto Nicky’s length, placing his legs on either side of the chair… slowly and steadily sinking down.

“Goddamn…” Nicky breathed, watching his cock being swallowed and controlled by the delightful confinement that was Shane’s hungry ass. “Baby, handcuffs?”

“Not yet. It’ll be more fun this way.” Shane whispered as he started to roll his hips slow at first, never separating his gaze from Nicky’s pleading eyes. “You’re fucking mine, Nico. I’m in charge tonight.”

“Yes, you are.” Nicky’s lips curved.

“Good.”

Shane displayed a final naughty smile before suddenly speeding up, riding his boyfriend and driving him to cloud nine. He let out rhythmic cries and lifted his hands to caress Nicky’s cheeks, leaning forward to dive in for a deep, violent kiss. He placed a hand on the back of Nicky’s neck and plunged his tongue inside as soon as Nicky parted his lips. Tightening his grip, he swirled his flexible tongue and the two eagerly entwined.

“God, you’re being so amazing tonight.” Nicky also thrust up, loving the feeling of Shane’s hardness bouncing on his stomach.

“Oh fuck yeah. Harder!” Shane cried, throwing his head back at the incredible rush of bliss as Nicky continued to hit the sensitive spot.

The blonde never took his eyes off of Shane’s rapturous face. His face when he neared orgasm was always so gorgeous.

“Baby, so close.” Shane panted and Nicky used this chance to increase speed, whipping upwards, knowing exactly where to strike. Shane arched his back at this sudden escalation and it wasn’t long before Nicky heard a loud, hoarse scream and felt cum being splattered onto his stomach and chest. Soon enough, Nicky felt his balls tighten before he spurted into the abused ass.

Shane stood up, barely with his weakened knees, and the first thing he did was free Nicky from the handcuffs. Nicky moaned and twisted his soar wrists, smiling at the red marks that were made from all the struggling.

“Oh shit, you alright?” Shane asked while observing the marks. “Were you that desperate?” He laughed.

“Well, you were fucking yourself in front of me. It was unbelievable. Of course I was desperate.” Nicky collapsed onto the couch with Shane in between his arms. “Thanks for that. It was the most beautiful show I’ve ever seen.”

“Only for my lovely birthday boy.” Shane pecked Nicky on the cheek and snuggled underneath Nicky’s arms, resting his head on the strong shoulders.

Nicky chuckled. “Best. Birthday. Ever.”


End file.
